


Welcome to Universal Chat

by Riddle_Dragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because I can, Damian goes to St. Edmund Hall, Damian knows Carter Grant, F/M, Group online chat thing, Harry Potter is adopted by Bruce Wayne, M/M, Tim works for Cat Grant as an IT guy with Winn, basically just a chat room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: Welcome to Universal Chat! I hope you enjoy your stay.Come join everyone as they chat their way through their life.Don't worry. There's no murder.. maybe ;)





	

User: _GrantsCarters_

Password: _*****_

..Processing..

Successfully logged into account _GrantsCarters_

_**Welcome,**_ **GrantsCarters** _**_, to Universal Chat. We hope you have a good time._ ** _

**….**

Chatting with ‘DWRobin’ and ‘YikesWilkes’ 

**….**

> _Chat created at 10:47pm_

DWRobin: Grant?

DWRobin: Grant!

DWRobin: Are you a blubbering idiot?!

DWRobin: Drake tells me you disappeared after your mother’s stupid assistant disappeared.

DWRobin: CARTER!

DWRobin: I swear to god, Grant. Where the hell did you go?

> _New messages sent at 12:28am_

DWRobin: CARTER GRANT.

DWRobin: WHAT. THE. HELL.

DWRobin: YOU ARE THE MOST UTTER IDIOT IN ALL OF NATIONAL CITY.

DWRobin: Guess who has to hear from _Drake_ that you were on the _train that was going to explode_?!

DWRobin: ME AND WILKES.

DWRobin: I will have your HEAD tomorrow, Grant!

DWRobin: I’m friends with the most idiotic people in the world!

> _‘DWRobin’ ceased chatting with ‘GrantsCarters’ and ‘YikesWilkes’ at 12:36am_
> 
> _Messages seen by ‘YikesWilkes’ at 2:33am_

YikesWilkes: Oooh. You are in _trouble_ Carter!

YikesWilkes: But Dami is right. You are an idiot. What made you do this?

YikesWilkes: Seriously, dude. I’m going to bed.

> _‘YikesWilkes’ ceased chatting with’ GrantsCarters’ and ‘DWRobin’ at 2:40am_
> 
> _Messages seen by ‘GrantsCarters’ at 7:20am_

GrantsCarters: Damian? Colin?? Are you online?

GrantsCarters: Helloo??

GrantsCarters: If you aren’t going to answer, then I’ll just have to tell you that I met Supergirl last night!

GrantsCarters: Mom was worried about me being on that train last night, but it was still cool to see Supergirl!

DWRobin: Are you an idiot?

GrantsCarters: Damian! Glad you’re on! And I’m not an idiot! I was just… curious.

DWRobin: Curious to go on a insane train ride that doesn’t stop?!

DWRobin: Honestly, Grant.

DWRobin: I was just about to get Grayson to go and get you from your mother’s insane assistant but here I get to find out from Drake that you disappeared!

DWRobin: As well as you could’ve costed your mother’s assistant -Kara was it?- her job!

GrantsCarters: Well if you weren’t sick, you probably would’ve stopped me.

GrantsCarters: But at least Supergirl was there to save us.. Right?

DWRobin: How unlucky that I was sick the day your mother was out, and you got to meet Supergirl.

DWRobin: I feel sooo grateful for that!

GrantsCarters: Damian?

DWRobin: -tt- I was worried about you Grant.

DWRobin: If I’m not there, and you have this crazy impulse to do something _stupid_ then you either text me, Grayson or even Todd..

DWRobin: Even Drake is an option too!

GrantsCarters: You were worried?

DWRobin: Of course I was worried! I may not have had a childhood, but you and Wilkes are my friends, and I worry about friends.

GrantsCarters: Sounds like you looove me.

DWRobin: Grant…

GrantsCarters: Sorry sorry.

DWRobin: Meeting Supergirl boosted up your confidence?

GrantsCarters: A little bit.

DWRobin: …

DWRobin: Well if meeting Supergirl helped your confidence… Then I’ll let it.. Somewhat pass this time. You are still getting a slap to the head when I get into school today!

GrantsCarters: uh huh, Damian. I’ll see you in school.

DWRobin: -tt-

GrantsCarters: Mom’s here! I’ll see you later!

DWRobin: Goodbye

> _‘DWRobin’ ceased chatting with ‘GrantsCarters’ and ‘YikesWilkes’ at 7:50am_
> 
> _‘GrantsCarters’ ceased chatting with ‘DWRobin’ and ‘YikesWilkes’ at 7:55am_

**….**

Logout? _Yes_

Logging out of _'_ _GrantsCarters’_. Have a good day.

* * *

 

User: _DWRobin_

Password: ************

..Processing..

Successfully logged into account _DWRobin_

_**Welcome,**_ **DWRobin** _**_, to Universal Chat. We hope you have a good time._ ** _

**….**

Chatting with ‘SuperKara’ 

**….**

> _Chat created at 8:00am_

DWRobin: K A R A

DWRobin: D A N V E R S

DWRobin: WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU WHEN I HEARD YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF GRANT.

DWRobin: TO

DWRobin: WATCH

DWRobin: HIM

DWRobin: _You_ should be glad that I was too busy _freaking_ out last night to even text you.

DWRobin: because your phone would be _gone_ if I had the TIME last night.

DWRobin: the _next time you decided to do something STUPID._ I’m sending _Todd_ after you.

DWRobin: Invulnerability or _not_

DWRobin: I _will_ find a way to hurt you.

DWRobin: Take _care_ of Grant or _else_

> _‘DWRobin’ ceased chatting with ‘SuperKara’_ _at 8:20am_
> 
> _Messages seen by ‘SuperKara’ at 10:40am_

SuperKara: ….

SuperKara: I tried.

SuperKara: Ms. Grant isn’t trusting me with Carter anymore, so you don’t have to worry about that.

> _‘SuperKara’ ceased chatting with ‘DWRobin’ at 10:44am_
> 
> _Messages seen by ‘DWRobin’ at 12:22pm_

**….**

Chatting with ‘GeekyRobin’ 

**….**

> _Chat created at 11:33am_

GeekyRobin: What the hell.

GeekyRobin: Kara just told me you yelled texted her?

GeekyRobin: Alright. Alright. I get that you were worried about Carter.

GeekyRobin: But did you really have to go that far?

GeekyRobin: Jeez you scared her _and_ Winn! And you didn’t even text Winn!

GeekyRobin: I’ve never seen Winn that red before.

GeekyRobin: Even James was shocked.

GeekyRobin: You’re probably in school. Give me a text when you’re here.

> _‘GeekyRobin’ ceased chatting with ‘DWRobin’ at 11:40am_
> 
> _Messages seen by ‘DWRobin’ at 12:33pm_

DWRobin: I _physically_ told her to watch Grant.

DWRobin: And I do not _care_

DWRobin: I _told_ her to watch him. To keep an eye on him because he probably gets into more trouble when he gets confident enough!

DWRobin: ….

DWRobin: I was _scared_ for him, alright?

DWRobin: He isn’t like me or Wilkes.

DWRobin: He doesn’t know how to defend himself like the rest of us do.

GeekyRobin: The demon spawn _actually has feelings_?

DWRobin: _bite_ me, Drake. Grant is my _friend_ . He isn’t like Wilkes _or_ me, as I have said.

GeekyRobin: Woow.

GeekyRobin: Fine, fine. I’ll let the yelling text go, but be a little more considerate of what you say should Ms. Grant see it.

GeekyRobin: Are you sure you just have ‘friend’ feelings for Carter?

DWRobin: -tt- shut your mouth, Drake. He’s my _friend_. What else would he be?

GeekyRobin: Uh.. I don’t know. Your childhood crush?

GeekyRobin: Common! You aren’t even this protective of Colin!

DWRobin: _He can’t protect himself like me and Wilkes._ Of course I’m protective of him! So is Wilkes!

GeekyRobin: In more ways than one!

GeekyRobin: ….

GeekyRobin: You know what?

GeekyRobin: I’m going to let Dick deal with this. He’ll be able to get through to you more than me.

> _‘GeekyRobin’ ceased talking with ‘DWRobin’ at 1:20pm_

DWRobin: -tt-

> _‘DWRobin’ ceased talking with ‘GeekyRobin’ at 1:22pm_

**….**

Logout? _Yes_

Logging out of _'_ _DWRobin_ ’. Have a good day.

* * *

 

User: _MagiPotter_

Password: *****

..Processing..

Successfully logged into account _MagiPotter_

 **_Welcome,_ ** **MagiPotter** **_, to Universal Chat. We hope you have a good time._ **

**….**

‘MagiPotter’ has been added to group chat with ‘DWRobin’, ‘YikesWilkes’, and ‘GrantsCarters’ 

**….**

> _Chat created at 8:40am_

MagiPotter: Ah.. Hello.

DWRobin: Potter. Glad you could join us.

YikesWilkes: This is your new baby brother, yeah?

DWRobin: By a year or two. I can not remember.

MagiPotter: A year, I think. I’m 14. My names Harry Potter.. It is.. A pleasure to meet you.

GrantsCarters: Does that mean we are going to have a new student at our school?!

GrantsCarters: Also! My names Carter Grant! Nice ta meet yeah!

DWRobin: No.

YikesWilkes: Whaat?! But that means we won’t be able to meet your new baby bro, Dami!

YikesWilkes: The names Colin Wilkes. You already know Dami though!

DWRobin: Yes. I realized that, but Potter has been enrolled in a boarding school in Scotland.

DWRobin: He can not leave the school, or so I have been told.

DWRobin: I don’t know why you had to add that last part, Wilkes.

YikesWilkes: Character, Dami. Character.

DWRobin: -tt-

MagiPotter: No. That’s correct. Mr. Wayne adopted me from my.. Uh relatives when he visited them about their company..

MagiPotter: I’m still enrolled in that school, and uh.. The teachers there.. Or rather my headmaster doesn’t want me to leave.

MagiPotter: Something about me having to fulfill something.. or .. yeah..

GrantsCarters: Awe! It would’ve been awesome if you could’ve hung out with us!

YikesWilkes: Yeah! What Carter said. We have some GREAT adventures together!

DWRobin: -tt- _Adventures_.

MagiPotter: Haha.. I.. um have some rather.. Fun _adventures_ myself during school..

GrantsCarters: _Really?!_ Oh my gosh! You have to tell us some of the adventures!

DWRobin: …

MagiPotter: I.. uh don’t think that is a really good idea.. My school.. er.. Damian..?

DWRobin: I trust them.

GrantsCarters: Trust us?? For what??

YikesWilkes: Aw! You’re keeping secrets again, Dami?! I thought we had a conversation about secrets!

DWRobin: -tt- We never had a conversation about ‘secrets’, Wilkes.

YikesWilkes: We didn’t? Oh well.

MagiPotter: Are you sure.. Your.. um.. Our dad said I shouldn’t tell anyone?

DWRobin: -tt- if Father finds, you can blame me. I can take it.

MagiPotter: Are you sure? I mean

DWRobin: You are my younger brother, Potter. I will take the blame.

MagiPotter: But…

DWRobin: How about this.

DWRobin: I know you have that feeling where we are keeping a secret from you.

MagiPotter: A little.. But it doesn’t bother me.

DWRobin: -tt- That doesn’t matter. If you tell them about you, and let _me_ take the blame, Potter, I will tell you what Father is keeping from you.

DWRobin: But promise me you won’t tell him I was the one to tell you.. When he finds out.

YikesWilkes: When?

GrantsCarters: Pfft. Oh you know that Mr. Wayne will somehow know that he knows of that thing, and then question.. Harry was it? ..About it.

YikesWilkes: Okay. That is true and it is _terrifying_.

DWRobin: Do you understand?

MagiPotter: I guess.

MagiPotter: But it isn’t your dad I’m worried about. It’s the ministry.

MagiPotter: **Our

MagiPotter: I’m.. still wrapping around my head about having a dad.

YikesWilkes: Can’t blame you.

DWRobin: Right… That stupid ministry of yours.. Grr. Whatever. I trust them not to spill anything.

DWRobin: ..Maybe.. _Fanboy_ (as Grant puts it) a bit.. But that is it. Besides..

DWRobin: I think they will not be all that surprised.

GrantsCarters: Now all this talk has gotten me excited! What’s the big secret!

MagiPotter: …

MagiPotter: I’m a wizard.

YikesWilkes: …

GrantsCarters: …

GrantsCarters: You’re a what?

MagiPotter: A wizard.

YikesWilkes: Like.. Like with all that.. Wand waving, pointing hat, cauldron, broom riding wizard?

GrantsCarters: Like.. Those weird evil witches we hear about when you’re younger?

MagiPotter: Yes to Colin and no to Carter.

MagiPotter: We have wands, cauldrons, pointy hats.. Although I haven’t used that hat since my first year.

MagiPotter: Weird.

MagiPotter: Oh. and yeah. We do ride on brooms.

GrantsCarters: Do you have a broom?!

GrantsCarters: and are there evil wizards and witches?!

MagiPotter: Yes to both.

MagiPotter: I think.. Dad said he’d let me ride my broom around in the forest, once I’ve settled in.

DWRobin: As long as an adult was around.

DWRobin: I believe I owe you an explanation, do I not?

MagiPotter: I.. You don’t have to.

DWRobin: I’m keeping my promise, Potter.

YikesWilkes: Oh! OH! Can I tell him?!

GrantsCarters: Colin. I think we should leave that up to Damian.

YikesWilkes: but Carrrterrr

DWRobin: Shut up, Wilkes.

DWRobin: As I was saying, you have heard of The Justice League, yes?

DWRobin: Batman, Superman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, Red Robin..

DWRobin: Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern..

DWRobin: All those superheros?

MagiPotter: Yes. Of course. My best friend, Hermione told me all about them.. Since you know.. My situation at home.

MagiPotter: What about them?

DWRobin: Batman is our father.

MagiPotter: What?

DWRobin: I’m Robin.

DWRobin: Grayson is Nightwing.

DWRobin: Drake is Red Robin

DWRobin: Todd is Red Hood.

YikesWilkes: I’m abuse!

MagiPotter: …

MagiPotter: What?

GrantsCarters: You kinda get used to it.

MagiPotter: Wait. So you’re not a superhero, but they are?

GrantsCarters: Nope. I’m just their best friend.

MagiPotter: Well then..

GrantsCarters: I’ll help you through it!

GrantsCarters: Colin, I’m coming to pick you up, we’re going to the Wayne manor!

YikesWilkes: Wait, why?!

GrantsCarters: Well, one: I want to meet Harry. Two: I want to see that broom. Three: MAGIC.

> _‘GrantsCarters’ ceased chatting with ‘YikesWilkes’, ‘DWRobin’ and ‘MagiPotter’ at 10:18am_

YikesWilkes: Whoa whoa whoa! I’ll tell my guardian!!

> _‘YikesWilkes’ ceased chatting with ‘DWRobin’, ‘GrantsCarters’ and ‘MagiPotter’ at 10:20am_

MagiPotter: What.. just happened?

DWRobin: -tt- Grant and Wilkes are coming over. I should inform Father.

DWRobin: We might as well tell him that we told them what you are.

MagiPotter: He would question it..

MagiPotter: We might has well, Damian.

DWRobin: Of course..

DWRobin: I think it would be more fun if you didn’t have to still go to the school.

MagiPotter: Well.. I have to defeat a dark lord after all.

MagiPotter: They want me to finish my education so I can defeat the guy I already defeated at age 12 months.

MagiPotter: I’ll meet you in the living room.

> _‘MagiPotter’ ceased chatting with ‘DWRobin’, ‘YikesWilkes’ and ‘GrantsCarters’ at 10:36am_

DWRobin: Dark Lord?!

DWRobin: Potter!

DWRobin: You better explain this!!

> _'DWRobin’ ceased chatting with ‘YikesWilkes’, ‘GrantsCarters’ and ‘MagiPotter’ at 10:40am_

**….**

Chatting with ‘SmartOne’

**….**

> _ Chat created at 3:00pm _

SmartOne: Harry!

SmartOne: Are you there?

SmartOne: Harry!?

SmartOne: Where are you?

SmartOne: Harrrrrry..

SmartOne: Sigh. Fine.

> _ ‘SmartOne’ ceased talking to ‘MagiPotter’ at 3:10pm _
> 
> _ Messages seen by ‘MagiPotter’ at 5:18pm _

MagiPotter: Sorry, Hermione!

MagiPotter: I was hanging out with my new brother and his friends.

MagiPotter: They are.. A really odd bunch, but I like them!

SmartOne: Oh!

SmartOne: That’s great Harry!

SmartOne: I was wondering where you got off too.

MagiPotter: It’s fine, Hermine :)

SmartOne: How is it in Gotham?

SmartOne: With Bruce Wayne?

SmartOne: With all those Superheros and villians?!

MagiPotter: Alright! Alright Hermione!

MagiPotter: Calm down.

MagiPotter: I haven’t met any superheros, or villians in fact.

MagiPotter: Which I’m glad for.. Because well I’m me.

MagiPotter: Trouble always finds me.

SmartOne: Raise a glass to that.

MagiPotter: Anyway. It’s really nice here. Bruce.. Uh Dads nice as well! He’s got 4 sons.

MagiPotter: 2 in their twenties, 1 that’s 17 years old, and 1 that is a year older than us.

SmartOne: Wow.

SmartOne: What are their names?

MagiPotter: Dick Grayson, he’s the eldest.. He’s around 25.

MagiPotter: Jason Todd, he’s the second oldest.. He’s around 22

MagiPotter: Tim Drake, he’s the middle child.. He’s 17.

MagiPotter: Then there is Damian Wayne, he’s the second youngest to me, and is 15 years old.

SmartOne: Huh.

SmartOne: That is really cool!

SmartOne: I wish I could come and see you, but me and my parents are going to Spain in a week.

MagiPotter: gvlkndao

SmartOne: Harry?

MagiPotter: Potter is currently occupied.

MagiPotter: This is Damian.

SmartOne: Oh! You’re his brother, correct?

MagiPotter: Correct. May I ask who you are?

SmartOne: Oh!

SmartOne: I’m Hermione Granger, one of Harry’s best friends. 

MagiPotter: Hmm.

MagiPotter: It is a pleasure to meet you.

SmartOne: It is nice to meet you as well!

SmartOne: What is Harry currently doing?

MagiPotter: Potter is currently trying to defend himself off from my friends.

MagiPotter: They jumped attacked him with pillows.

SmartOne: And you aren’t joining them?

MagiPotter: -tt- Too childish for me.

MagiPotter: I could easily beat them.

SmartOne: Huh..

SmartOne: Well! I’m glad they’re having fun.

SmartOne: I have to go.

SmartOne: Tell Harry I said Goodbye and good luck!

SmartOne: It was nice meeting you Damian.

> _ ‘SmartOne’ ceased talking with ‘MagiPotter’ at 6:10pm _

MagiPotter: -tt-

> _ ‘MagiPotter’ ceased talking with ‘SmartOne’ at 6:20pm _

**….**

Logout?  _ Yes. _

Logging out of  _ ‘MagiPotter’ _ . Have a good day. 


End file.
